


"Just Adjusting"//Shatt & Klance

by thegalaxygarrison



Series: Klance/Shatt [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Shatt, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2018-12-06 17:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11605929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegalaxygarrison/pseuds/thegalaxygarrison
Summary: Mainly a book for Shatt or Klance shippers.





	1. 1. "Just Adjusting" part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is if they found Matt and Shiro was still there. Ok. Just deal with it.
> 
> This was going to be a one shot book but I really wanted to continue on with it so I'll be writing one shots on a different book which I will add to this as a "series" so if you press next work it will bring you to the one-shots.
> 
> Thanks for reading :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone in the castle knew about Shiro's crush on Matt. No mentions it because they knew that if they did Allura would get mad, since she had a crush on Shiro. So, when Lance suggested to play truth or dare everyone had the same thought.

_Everyone in the castle knew about Shiro's crush on Matt. No mentions it because they knew that if they did Allura would get mad, since she had a crush on Shiro. So, when Lance suggested to play truth or dare everyone had the same thought._

Everyone sat in a circle in the practice room and Keith went first. "Truth or dare Lance," said Keith. 

"Dare, because you know me, my middle name is dangerous," he replied with a wink.

"O-okay, I guess w-well, I dare you to um lick the wall." Keith answered back tripping over his own words.

"Are you sure that's all you want me to lick?" asked Lance with a mischievous smile. 

Keith immediately flustered, "I-I'm sure-e."

"Ok," he said as he licked the wall slowly and seductively while he looked at the boy across from him as he immediately turned even more red.

"U-u-um Ok it's your turn now Lance, go or something." Keith stuttered

"I DARE Matt to sit on Shiro's lap," says Lance with mischief sparkling in his eyes.

"I don't think that's how the game works" Shiro protested, "don't you have to ask truth or dare?"

"It's fine I'll do it," Matt replied as an idea arose in his mind.

"Ok its my turn I guess, I dare Allura to eat a whole plate of goo with no utensils." says Matt. 

An angered Allura stood up to get a plate of goo.

Matt took the chance to put his arms around Shiro's neck and started to tease him.

"So, Shiro would you like me to get more comfortable, you know settle in." Matt requested while shifted slowly, hands still around his neck, and made circles in Shiro's lap.

"Um, Matt what are you doing" his face burned even hotter than before.

"Nothing just "adjusting," Matt responded in an innocent tone, since he knew exactly what he was doing.

At that moment while Matt took his glasses off and put them beside Shiro, Allura walked back in the room.

"I have my plate of goo time to dig in" said Allura then took down the goo in two gulps with nothing, but her mouth.

"I could do so much more in two gulps, Keith" Lance whispered, with his voice dripping with insinuation.

"Well, as much as I would love to see Lance blow Keith I suggest we should all go to sleep now." Pidge suggested, with sarcasm creeping into her words.

"I second that," said Hunk while he gaped at the two cases of PDA in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that this is so bad and please give any creative criticism in the comments.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is a bit riled up from truth and dare.  
> While Lance is still feeling sad and homesick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is from Keiths's point of view

_Pidge suggested everyone goes to sleep after their short-lived game of Truth & Dare_

Lance had no idea what he had just done to me. 

Him licking that wall sent dirty thoughts into my mind and shivers up my spine.

I tried to walk as fast as possible back to my room.

As soon as I entered I saw Lance asleep on my bed gripping the blankets tightly.

 ** _Fuck_** I forgot Lance has been sleeping in my bed for the past few days because he claims it to be softer and warmer then his and it reminds him of home.

Looking at him sleep so peacefully and angelic-like made an even hotter warmth spread in my pants.

I hurried to Lance's room, went inside and layed on the bed. When I was finally sure no-one was awake I pulled out my hard length and started stroking myself.

Being in Lance's bed while doing this made me even more turned on.

At some point I started fisting the sheets in my hand and putting it to my nose because they still smelled like him. 

While going from base to tip I imagined the same tongue that was on that wall during truth and dare sucking and lapping at my cock and a moan escaped my mouth.

I couldn't hold back the not so pg-13 sounds that came from mouth.

I thrust up into my own hand imagining it belonged to the blue eyed boy.

I imagined, no I fantasized about Lance's palms taking hold of me and couldn't contain the breathy moans escaping my mouth. 

Finally I was going over the edge and was sure at least someone had heard me scream "Lance" while finally climaxing and feeling my seed squirt on my shirt, hand and anything near those two things. 

I took off my shirt to use it to clean up anymore messes, took of my pants off too and washed my hands when I heard a knock.

I turned off the faucet and walked to the door, opened it and standing there was Lance.

"Um, I know this is weird to ask," he started "But, can I sleep with you, not anything weird I just mean sleep."

"Well, sure I guess we can sleep in your bed since we are already here."

After hearing the word sure Lance immediately walked over to the bed, plopped down,got under the covers and waved me over. 

I immediately turned off the lights and got under the covers too. 

In only a minute I heard Lance's breathing switch and I knew he was asleep. 

Then he did something that surprised me for someone who was asleep.

He grabbed me from behind and pulled me in closer to him. I was surprised at first but warmed up to the touch of his hands on my bare skin. 

_We fell asleep just like that._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comment for suggestions or got to my one shots book that is for comment suggestions and suggest there. Either way I will see it and most likely write it 
> 
> Thanks :)


	3. Not Again part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No this is not Shallura or anything this is just leading up to a fight thing that happens later on

What the fuck did Matt think he was doing in there, was all that was racing through Shiro's mind as he walked back to his room. It might have been more like running through the halls till he found his room to jump inside. Finally he found his room, went inside locked the door and tried to hold in what just happened.

He could still remember the smirk on Matt's face when he slyly said "Just adjusting." He could still remember how warmth spread across his own cheeks when he looked into his eyes. He still couldn't figure out why Matt had done it. Why did he have to look at him with intensity that burned through the other's gaze? Shiro wanted him to close the gap when Matt was sitting on his lap. All he wanted was for Matt to wrap his legs around his waist, so Shiro could easily pick him up and place him against the nearest wall then kiss, nip, and bite at places unknown.

*Knock*

He groaned as he got up from his bed to allow whoever was there in. "Who could possibly need me at this hour, " he groaned "Go to sleep or something."

"It's Allura, but I can go if you want, you seem to be in a bad mood."

Allura. The same Allura that was glaring at him two seconds ago like he had killed her entire family or something.

"No it's fine," he responded apologetically as he pressed the button to allow her into the room. 

"Hi, I just wanted to talk about truth or dare," she said with a faux friendly tone.

"Oh what about it," he replied trying not to sound like he already knew what she was attempting to bring up.

"Well, I want you to know that if you feel uncomfortable or the feeling that a teammate is pushing themselves on you, well I want you to know that you can always talk to me," 

"Did you have anyone in mind when thought about this, because I don't believe I've felt anyone was pushing themselves on me, but maybe you have a different point of view on the subject." He responded trying his hardest to not make it evident he knew she was talking about Matt.

"Well, I think Matt might have been throwing himself at you," she said with jealously creeping into her voice.

"I really haven't noticed that, could you point it out next time."  He replied

"Tonight was just one example, him sitting on your lap was just an inappropriate and highly unprofessional activity." She described, obviously jealous of Matt. 

"Next time I will try and be more aware of his inappropriate activities towards me, and thank you so much for bringing this up but, it's about my bedtime," he yawned as extra attempt to make his exhaustion seem geniune, so he could get rid of her and get back to his fantasies.

"You are clearly tired and I'm sorry for bothering you, I hope you receive your much needed sleep, bye" she said quickly then hurried back to her room.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the best chapter, but I wanted to write some Shatt because all of my drafts are currently Klance.  
> Also this will be split into two separate chapters and the next part will be longer and Shatt centered but will come out later.
> 
>   Leave feedback because it really helps. :)


End file.
